Vive le cinema !
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Alors... C'ets un chapitre unique... Un UA... Heu... Avec l'intervention de Kali et Kino... ATTENTION YAOI ! Et on parle clairement de scènes explicites... Même si on ne les voit pas... Donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir...


Auteur : Camille  
  
Genre : yaoi, cadeau pour une copine qui ne veux pas sortir, Univers Réel,  
OOC de ce faite  
  
Nature : GW, of course  
  
Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, sauf les miens... Ils  
appartiennent à leurs auteurs, etc... Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas,  
donc. Et pour les autres. Heu. Vous verrez bien !  
  
Note de l'auteur : en faite Kino devait sortir, mais elle n'avait pas envie  
d'y aller. Donc, je lui ais dit qu'à son retour elle aurait une fic. Heu.  
Elle m'a donnée ses critères et valà ! Je l'ai fait. Donc, quoi qu'il se passe ce n'est pas ma faute. Qui a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne excuse  
?  
  
Couple : Vous verrez bien.  
  
Attention : Je suis en pleine forme.  
  
Titre : Vive le cinéma !  
  
Vive le cinéma !  
  
  
  
- Allez Heero ! Viens ! T'es pas drole ! Pour une fois qu'on a quartier libre ! Et sans la glu en plus !  
  
- Anissa.  
  
- Sitoplais !  
  
- D'accord. Tu veux aller voir quoi ?  
  
- Un super film ! Un film d'action !  
  
- OK, on y va ? Demanda, vaincu le jeune homme.  
  
'Je connais Anissa depuis 20 ans. J'en ai vingt-cinq et pourtant, je suis incapable de lui dire non. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi.'  
  
**************  
  
Le cinéma se trouvait dans une des grandes artères de la ville. De vieilles briques le constituaient et tous avaient peur qu'elles ne finissent par tomber.  
  
- S'il te plait, Katia, peux-tu me dire pourquoi on doit aller voir " autant en emporte le vent " ? Et surtout la version avec DiCarpacho ?  
  
- Mais, Duo, il est tellement beau ! ! ! ! !  
  
- Bof. Je préfère Pitt.  
  
- Tss. T'as aucun goût !  
  
**************  
  
- Mais t'avais dit un film d'action !  
  
- Souvent femme varie, Heero.  
  
- Mais.  
  
- Je sais que tu es content.  
  
- JE VEUX PAS ALLER VOIR " AUTANT EN EMPORTE LE VENT " ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Pleura le jeune homme.  
  
- Mais, je sais.  
  
- Pardon, pourriez-vous. Commença à demander une jeune personne accompagnée aussi d'un homme en larmes.  
  
**************  
  
- Pardon, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la salle dix ?  
  
- Bien sur ! Vous aussi vous allez voir " autant en emporte le vent " ? Un superbe film n'est pas ?  
  
- Comme vous dites. Malheureusement, Duo ne veut pas.  
  
- Vous aussi ? Moi, c'est Heero qui râle d'aller voir ce chef d'oeuvreuuuuh ! ! ! !  
  
- Et si nous les envoyons voir leur horreur ensemble ?  
  
- Quelle bonne idée !  
  
- Tu veux voir quoi, mec ?  
  
- C'est Heero déjà et le dernier Kin'Bond me conviendrait parfaitement !  
  
- Celui où c'est Dr Kali et y'a Kam'Sexe ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Top méga cool !  
  
- Et ben, on a deux heureux !  
  
**************  
  
La jeune femme, vétue d'une combinaison noire, suivait silencieusement la diabolique Dr Kali. La brune malgré sa proximité ne se faisait pas remarquer. Soudain, sa terrible ennemie se retourna et attrapa la jeune femme qui traînait par là.  
  
- Kin'Bond part ou ta chère Kam'Sexe en pâtira.  
  
- Que veux-tu Doc ?  
  
- Vous.  
  
- Nous ? Mais que. - Je veux vos corps !  
  
- Mon âme n'est que pour Kam' !  
  
- Oui, mais elle va en mourir, alors.  
  
- Laisse la partir, je ferais ce que tu voudras.  
  
- Non, cherie ! Ne le fait pas ! Cria la prisonnière.  
  
Sans la moindre pitié, la psychopathe entraîna ses deux victimes vers sa chambre.  
  
- Que vas-tu faire de nous ?  
  
- Nous allons nous amuser  
  
Et une danse plusieurs fois millénaires commença entre les trois jeunes femmes.   
  
**************  
  
- Qui aurait cru que Dr Kali coucherait avec les deux bombes que sont Kin'Bond et Kam'Sexe ? Demanda Duo.  
  
- Pas moi, c'est sur ! Et tu as vu les tenues qu'elles avaient ? La combinaison moulante en cuir de l'espionne ? Et le petit haut transparent de sa chérie ?  
  
- C'est sur ! Elles ont de supers poitrines toutes les trois.  
  
- Toi, si t'es pas hétéro.  
  
- Et ben, nan. La fille avec qui tu m'as vu, Katia, c'est juste ma meilleur amie. Ma petite s?ur en quelque sorte. Et toi ?  
  
- Gay, moi aussi.  
  
- T'es avec quelqu'un ?  
  
- Non, je trouve que ça fait trop de difficulté. Et pis, je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à ma taille.  
  
**************  
  
Katia et Anissa sortirent du cinéma toujours parlant. Au moment de se séparer, Duo se pencha vers Heero et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
- Parce que j'ai peut-être trouvé la bonne personne.  
  
Le Japonais resta interdit, quelques instants.  
  
**************  
  
Une semaine plus tard :  
  
'Mais pourquoi je pense toujours à lui ? D'accord, il m'a embrassé. Même si c'était divin et qu'il embrasse drôlement bien, pourquoi je pense toujours à lui ? Ca m'énerve !'  
  
**************  
  
'J'aurai pas du. Il ne voudra sûrement plus me parler. Je l'ai dans la peau, ce mec. En plus je le reverrai probablement jamais ! Heero. Adieu.'  
  
D'un coup net, il passa la lame de son rasoir sur le poignet..  
  
**************  
  
- Dépèche-toi ! Un mec qui s'est ouvert les veines !  
  
- OK, Tobby ! Il s'appelle comment ?  
  
- C'est un certain Duo Maxwell.  
  
- Duo, tu dis ?  
  
- Oui, Heero, c'est ça.  
  
' Mon Dieu. Et c'était lui ?'  
  
**************  
  
Le silence angoissant et pesant r?gnait sur la chambre. Les cheveux du jeune homme étalé, tels une auréole, semblaient, malgré le temps qui passait, sans n?uds.  
  
Une silhouette masculine rentra dans la pénombre de la chambre. S'approchant de l'être entre vie et mort, elle lui caressa la joue.  
  
- Reviens, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu me hantes toutes mes nuits. Reviens.  
  
**************  
  
Le BIP stressant cessa de retentir dans l'hôpital. Aussitôt, Heero s'approcha de Duo qui avait arraché sa sonde.  
  
- Tu te rends compte que tu nous as fait peur !  
  
Pour unique réponse, l'Américain s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son vis à vis.  
  
**************  
  
Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, Duo avait emménagé chez Heero, soit disant pour éviter d'avoir à être seul. L'Américain n'était pas dupe. C'était plus pour pouvoir le surveiller, mais bon. Que pouvait-il répondre ?  
  
- Duo.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu pourras faire la grasse matinée demain. Je ne bosse pas.  
  
- Cool ! ! ! !  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que ça te fasse autant plaisir.  
  
**************  
  
Une douce odeur de cafés régnait sur l'appartement quand Heero se réveilla. Avant qu'il ait pu se lever totalement, une main le repoussa.  
  
- Tu dors.  
  
- Mais. Duo.  
  
- Dors, tu es fatigué.  
  
**************  
  
Le temps passait et les deux hommes arrivaient à s'organiser. Mais malgré la bonne entente, la tentative de suicide de Duo planait toujours, comme un ange de la mort, au-dessus d'eux.  
  
' Malgré le temps qui passe, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça.'  
  
**************  
  
- Duo.  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
  
C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient. L'Américain ne savait comment s'expliquer.  
  
- Je. Je pensais avoir tout perdu.  
  
- Vraiment ? Mais comment ?  
  
- Je. Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas.  
  
- Qui " Il " ?  
  
- Je. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais le savoir.  
  
**************  
  
" Jeudi 26 janvier,  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
J'espère que Heero ne se doute de rien pour moi. Il a été tellement gentil de me prendre chez lui, que s'il découvrait que je l'aime. J'ose même pas imaginer le carnage.  
  
Enfin, bon.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Duo Maxwell "  
  
Le Jeune homme regarda son vis-à-vis. Oui, il tenait son journal intime. Oui, il l'avait lui. Mais non, il était toujours là.  
  
- Moi aussi, Duo.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Duo.  
  
**************  
  
Dans une galaxie fort éloignée :  
  
Un rire s'eleva.  
  
Girls. Qui aurait cru que ce dingue de Fleming aurait pu se souvenir de nous ?  
  
Pas nous, Kal'. En attendant, tu te rends compte ? On a crée un couple.  
  
Mmmm. En effet. En parlant de couple. J'ai un leger besoin de me degourdir. Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sport. Pas vous ?  
  
Quelle bonne idée !  
  
Là-bas, très loin de nous trois ennemies sont arrivées à leur amour. Mais n'est-ce pas une guerre au jour le jour de vivre et d'aimer quelqu'un ? Ne doit-on pas se battre pour garder l'autre ? Et quand il part, n'avons-nous pas perdu une battaille contre l'ennui et l'habitude ?  
  
Fin.ou le debut d'une nouvelle vie, meilleure que toutes les autres ? 


End file.
